


We'll make this work

by Kaddi



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Sengoku Basara
Genre: Drabble/Short Story Collection, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 21:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7239340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaddi/pseuds/Kaddi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble and short story collection for all my Fire Emblem and Sengoku Basara stuff! Not all content will be tagged above, as it would clog up the tags, but it will be in the title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Odin + Laslow, modern

**Author's Note:**

> Odin + Laslow  
> Inspired by this: “You sold your soul to the Devil some years ago. Today he gives it back and says, “I need a favor.” “
> 
> This one is for Leen!

"What would you do if someone gave you back something very important to you that they had taken from you and asked for a favour in return?" he asks in a serious voice.

Laslow tears his gaze from his newspaper, over to Odin. It takes him a minute to process what he even said.

"What's with that question?" he asks in return, the newspaper now discarded.

"Just imagine!" Odin bellows, abruptly standing up and throwing his arms out.

"The tragedy! Finally, you are reunited with that which was once lost, but at what cost! What could they possibly want from you? What made them go to such lengths as to ask _you_ for a favour?"

Laslow crosses his arms and sighs.

"Something important you say... Gimme an example."

Odin's strides abruptly stop.

"Something important like… like your SOUL!"

" _How could someone take that from you_ ," Laslow screeches.

 


	2. Zero + Yukimura(BSR), news

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zero + Yukimura (Sengoku Basara)
> 
> For my dearest friend spekulatius!

"Master Zero!" , Yukimura shouts. "Master Zero, where are you? I bring news!"

Someone jumps out of the way of his mad sprinting, but he doesn't have the time or state of mind to apologize. He's on a mission.

He rounds another corner and into the next castle hallway. His loud stomps resonate through the building.

"Master Zero!" , he calls again. Still no response.

He reaches the canteen. It bustles with life, dishes clatter and people merrily chatter among each other. In the midst of all the hustle he chances a glance at the familiar messy white hair and eye patch, his gaze immediately latching onto it.

"Master Zero! There you are!"

He bounds through the rows, takes care to not bump into others, until he reaches him.

"Oh? What does the kitten want from me?"

Yukimura stops to catch his breath.

"I bring good news!" , he exclaims.

Zero chuckles lowly and pats his head.

"Good boy."

Yukimura beams and grins up at him.

 


	3. Ieyasu + Sakon, petals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakon and Ieyasu look at petals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a picture of cherry blossoms

“They are beautiful, aren't they?” Sakon asks with child-like glee. He dances around the petals that slowly drift to the ground, catches them with his hands and throws them up only to watch them fall again.

Ieyasu slowly trots behind him, makes his appreciation known with soft smiles, cupping his hands around a petal as if it's the most fragile thing he's ever seen.

“They are,” he agrees.

He reaches out and drops the petal on Sakon's head. Sakon tries to pick it up but only succeeds to push it into the wild mess he calls hair. He glares at Ieyasu with mock-anger before laughing.

“We should have invited Mitsunari along,” he says.

Ieyasu plucks the petal out of his hair and hums.

“He's working today,” he answers.

Sakon pouts, his expression darkening for a moment. Then he beams in his usual cheerfulness.

“Then let's gather as much petals as we can and bring them to him!” he exclaims even though he's already storming off.

Ieyasu chuckles and follows him.

 

 

 


	4. Mitsunari + Sakon, glitter

“If anything, this is your fault,” Mitsunari said drily as they looked at the glittering mess that was – used to be – their living room.  
“It's not. Why would it be?” Sakon asked with his arms crossed.  
Ieyasu put a hand on Mitsunari's shoulder to sooth him, but it only served to rile him up.  
“First reason: The glitter was your idea.”  
Sakon interrupted with an annoyed “Yeah yeah” but Mitsunari continued.  
“Second reason: You were the one who wanted to do that here, of all places.”  
“Hey now, that really-”  
“Third reason: 'Everything in the name of science!' is a stupid excuse, it was obvious that filling balloons with glitter is bound to go wrong.”  
“It was not!”  
“Fourth reason: You haven't picked up when Hanbei called nor have you called him back.”  
“That doesn't have anything to do with this!”  
Mitsunari looked Sakon dead in the eye and said:  
“It is a sin and you are punished for it.”


	5. Ieyasu + Sakon + Mitsunari, puppy

“I can't remember having adopted a puppy,” Mitsunari snarls, glaring at Sakon who sits next to him.  
Ieyasu chokes on his food for a moment before bursting out laughing, causing Mitsunari to turn his glare to him.  
“What's so funny?” he grumbles, crossing his arms.  
Before Ieyasu can respond Sakon chimes in, the exchange before having seemingly gone over his head:  
“Hey, Mitsunari, can I come over to your place today too?”  
Mitsunari's face falls, causing Ieyasu to laugh harder. Sakon glances between them, obviously confused. He jabs Ieyasu's side, demanding to know what's up.  
“L-look,” Ieyasu snorts, “He's even got a collar.”  
He points to Sakon's throat at the leather collar.  
“Now he only needs a name tag.”  
He can barely finish the sentence before he continues laughing. Mitsunari sighs in furstration.  
“I'm leaving.”  
He stands up and turns to leave. Sakon scrambles to shove the last of his food in his mouth.  
“Wait, Mitsunari! You didn't answer my question!” he calls as he hurries after him.  
Ieyasu shakes his head and also gathers his stuff, before following the two.


	6. Owain's Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write something for his birthday because Kamui loves him so much |D  
> With that said I'm pretty sure this is a bit ooc, and short, but whatever.

“Happy birthday Owain.”  
Odin looks up, alarmed at first, but he relaxes when he sees Laslow approaching him. He had been so deep in thought, he hadn't heard him. Laslow smiles at him and hands him a white rose.  
“Don't scare me like that,” Odin says but smiles back. “What if someone heard you?”  
Laslow chuckles softly and sits down next to him.  
“Happy birthday,” he says again, pulling Odin into a hug, “To my favorite dark mage.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flower meaning:  
> White Rose: Innocence, Purity, Humility, I am Worthy of You, Secrecy, Silence
> 
> At first I wanted to use a daisy (Innocence, Loyal Love, I'll Never tell, Purity, Beauty) but that wouldn't make such a good birthday gift, would it?


	7. Sakon + Ieyasu (+ Yukimura), hot summer day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At first I wanted to call it 'sweat' because it's basically them wallowing in their sweaty misery, but I realized out of context it just sounds disgusting so I didn't

"Could you not sweat in my general direction.“  
Sakon mumbles something unintelligible and rolls on his side. They are sprawled out on the ground, the fan propelling hot air at them.  
It is yet another way too hot summer day, where they waste their precious vacation doing nothing. All their efforts to minimize the temperature failed, like every year.  
“We should drink something,” Ieyasu says.  
Sakon grabs a half-empty water bottle and flings it at him. The cap opens as it hits the ground and now Ieyasu is drenched in warm water. He sighs once but doesn't get up. Just as Sakon is about to throw the next bottle the door suddenly opens. Yukimura stomps into the room, wearing surprisingly much clothing. Actually only shorts and a tank top, but more than Ieyasu and Sakon are wearing. They had discarded any kind of top long ago.  
“Sasuke has prepared snacks!” Yukimura exclaims, holding out a plate of watermelon slices triumphantly.  
“Does watermelon count as a snack?” Sakon asks but is ignored.  
Yukimura flops down on the ground and places the plate before him. Only now does he notice Ieyasu's sad state.  
“Oh, a water fight sounds great!” he says.  
Ieyasu tries to explain his situation and stop him but Yukimura is already gone with a shout of “I'll prepare the water balloons!”.  
“How can he have so much energy?” Sakon asks as he's struggling to sit up. There's a disgusting sound as he peels his sweaty arm from where it melted with the wooden floor.  
Ieyasu shrugs.  
“That's just how he is,” he answers with a smile.  
“How high is our chance to escape him?”  
Ieyasu pulls Sakon up.  
“Depends on if we can find Sasuke before he comes back.”


End file.
